


Square Eyes

by WonderAvian



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23000992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderAvian/pseuds/WonderAvian
Summary: Gordon is trying to watch TV, but Scott won't stop talking to him.Originally posted on tumblr November 17th 2016.
Kudos: 4





	Square Eyes

Gordon was watching TV in the living room. Scott walked past and noticed how Gordon was staring at the screen with what seemed to be almost no visible emotion.

Sighing, Scott leaned over the couch and laid a hand on Gordon’s shoulder. “Gordon, I’m beginning to think you watch too much television.”

“Probably,” Gordon said bluntly.

“You could do much better things with your time than staring at a TV set,” Scott continued.

“That’s for sure.” Gordon’s gaze did not leave the screen.

“There’s a whole world out there to experience,” Scott continued to elaborate.

“I imagine so.” The aquanaut didn’t even blink.

Scott sighed again.

“Uh, you could be … uh, you could, uh…” he muttered, trailing off. Scott climbed over the back of the couch, his gaze now fixed on the screen. “Why would someone wear a llama suit?”

“Beats me.”

Scott sat down on the cushions next to Gordon and put his arms behind his head. “What are we watching?”

The corners of Gordon’s mouth twitched in an effort not to smile, for he had succeeded in finally getting Scott to sit down with him.

“Trivia bingo,” Gordon said, and he allowed himself to laugh.


End file.
